Kankri: Acquire Matesprit
by XQR
Summary: Kankri is extremely horny. Cronus walks in. Things happen, although they are not really to Cronus's liking.


A/N: Shameless pwp. That is all.

Your name is Kankri Vantas and you made a vow of celibacy some sweeps ago.

It was an easy vow to keep at first, but recently you've been feeling more and more like you should – need to – break it.

Your friends all believe you to be a little saint with a pure mind, but they are wrong. So, so wrong. Behind closed doors you'll subject your body to whatever it takes to get you off. It used to be a simple matter, but recently it's become harder and harder to satisfy your need. You're pretty sure that it's part of a troll's inbuilt instinct to pail and you won't be satisfied until you have a bucket filled with someone else's genetic material tainted with your own candy red.

Unfortunately you don't have a matesprit or a kismesis. And you haven't worked up the nerve to ask anyone to be in a quadrant with you. Sometimes you consider searching out a prostitute because you know that it'll be a secret that way. But you won't stoop that low, never mind the fact that you are strongly opposed to trolls selling themselves like that.

You turn to your husktop and open a now familiar website. At the moment you watch blackrom porn, probably because you're disgusted that you've lowered yourself to watching others pail to get off. You don't deserve to watch two trolls in love. But something that you're finding so off limits at the moment could potentially be really hot…

A video title catches your eye. 'Sea dweller cum bucket.' You enjoy watching videos of sea dwellers because you're able to imagine it's Cronus. At first you wouldn't admit that you had a thing for him, but you do. You like him as much more than a friend, but you're not confident enough to say anything when you have the chance.

You click on the video and smirk. It's going to be lowbloods filling him up. It's a kink of yours because it's so taboo. You turn the volume up on the headphones; the audio gets you off just as much as the visuals. Slowly you begin to rub yourself through your jeans.

"Kankri?" The voice makes you jump. You pull the headphones off, not bothering to pause the video; whoever is there already has a perfect view of your screen. Perhaps you should rethink the layout of your respiteblock.

You turn to see Cronus leaning against the doorframe. Something tells you that he has been there longer than you'd like. "Yes, Cronus?"

"What you up to?" He walks in a few steps and you're sure he can see the annoyance in your face. Everyone just seemed to walk into whoever's hive whenever they felt like it these days. Maybe you'd all been dead too long. But you were still as polite as when you were alive.

"I'm busy," you say. "So, if you would please leave."

"Busy with what?"

"Cronus." You sound exasperated. Why couldn't he just leave you be?

"Kankri."

"Just leave. Please."

He stands there unmoving, so you get up and go to push him out by force. A bad idea on your part because you forget about the headphones around your neck. In a few steps they are pulled from the husktop and the sound of moaning trolls fill the air.

Cronus is trying not to laugh as you scramble back to hit pause. "You know, I was almost willing to believe my eyes were deceiving me."

"They are. And so are your ears. Out."

"So, do you do this often?" Cronus asked, still refusing to move.

"Why won't you leave?" The bulge in your pants is still very much awake as you push against him. So it turns out you quite like being caught by the one you fantasise about.

"Because I want to spend some time with my best friend. Like we usually do at this time."

"You're early." And by a few hours too.

"Don't like me enough to spend more time with me?" Cronus pouted.

"Of course I do. I more than like you, so shut up and kiss me." Oh. You didn't mean to say that, but leaning against him and inhaling his scent kind of threw you off track.

He goes to say something, but then shrugs and leans down to capture your lips with his. You take control and manoeuvre him until he hits your desk.

"Cronus, I want to be your matesprit." Right now you don't even care about any insecurities you have about asking. You just want to fuck him seeing as he won't leave you alone to take care of it yourself.

"Really?" He looks surprised. "I…wow, I never thought you'd ask."

"So, is that a yes?" you ask as you remove the husktop from the desk and clear it.

"Well, I'm not going to say no."

"Excellent, then you won't mind me exercising my new matesprit privileges immediately."

Cronus raises an eyebrow as you begin to touch his body. "Like what exactly?"

You lick your lips and look him up and down before making eye contact. It's not as effective without pupils, but he knows you're staring right at him. "I want to have you over this desk, pounding into you while you scream my name. I want to make you my bucket, Cronus. But before any of that I want your pretty mouth around my bulge, sucking it like a good little fish."

"Woah, okay, where's the real Kankri?"

You ignore him and focus on unzipping your jeans and freeing your bulge. You push him down by the shoulders. He places a hand on your chest before you can get him down very far.

"No, seriously, what's the deal, Kan?"

You roll your eyes. "Cronus, I'm quite turned on at the moment, as you can probably see. So will you shut up and help me, or just leave me alone?"

It wasn't quite how Cronus had pictured it, but he wasn't going to refuse the guy in his time of need. He allowed you to push him to his knees and did exactly as you'd specified.

"Oh, fuck yes." It was truly a beautiful thing to have someone suck you off. "Do you like having my bulge in your mouth?" He hums a yes around your bulge and you smirk as he looks up at you. "Such a good little troll, lowering yourself to please someone like me." You run a hand through his hair before taking a handful so that you can control how he moves. "Do you like the taste of mutant cum?" You feel him try to jerk his head back, but you keep him in place, thrusting into his mouth until you're on the edge, so close…

But then you release him and he falls back against the desk. He looks at you with confusion. "I'm feeling black vibes, Kan."

"I like it rough. Up." You pull him to his feet and tell him to undress. You do the same, discarding your sweater and slipping off the jeans.

"Is that a corset?" He stares at it wide-eyed.

You nod as you fondle his bulge, figuring he deserved a reward. The corset was quite a recent addition to your wardrobe. You found that you really enjoyed restricting your breathing during your little sessions, so you'd put it on for that purpose today.

"Do you like it?" you ask.

"Uh-huh," is all he can manage now that you have one hand on his bulge and the other in his nook.

You turn him around and push him down onto the desk. "Legs wider. I want to see that sweet hole." He does so and you praise him. "Good boy. You like orders from those inferior to you, don't you?"

"Kaaaan…" He wants to complain about your language, no doubt, but you won't let him.

You push into him and he says no more. You place your hands on his hips and begin to thrust in and out of him with practised ease. Of course you hadn't practised with a real troll, but your makeshift nook sandwiched between heavy books had done the job.

"Mmm, Cronus, you feel so fucking good." You slap his arse once because you feel like it. "So wet for me, my precious prince. I'm about to make you my bucket," you whisper to him. "You'll be my highblood pail tainted with my dirty off-spectrum -"

"Stop," he says.

You stroke his back and gently scrape your nails against him. "I won't stop until you're full to the brim and overflowing for me, pet." You decide to speed things up for him now you're close. He moans and lifts his hips higher so you can pump him easily.

This is definitely hotter than anything you've watched. His pants and moans make you want to just spill right then. God, you just love having him beneath you, reduced to this mess.

"Say my name." It's the icing on the cake for you.

"Kankri…" he moans. He continues to say it over and over until he tells you he's ready. You grip his bulge hard and he whines. A ring would have been nice, but you hadn't planned that far ahead. "Kan, let go, please."

"Beg me. Beg me to let you come."

"Please, Kan."

You smirk. "Are you that depraved? Begging a mutant like me to let you have this? The Alternians would cull you if they knew a sea dweller submitted to me so easily."

"Fuck, Kankri. Release me or I will rip your horns off."

"That's more like it." You do as he commands and continue stroking him until violet splashes onto the desk. He falls flat against it and you continue to pound into him, pushing all the way in as you fill him with fluid, enjoying the sound of it hitting the floor as you pull out and fall back into your chair.

He slumps to the floor and looks at you with concern and a little pain. You can see his mind whirring as he tries to figure out what to say.

You're a fast thinker though. "What's wrong, Cronus? You look a little distraught. Was that too much for you?"

"If I'm honest, yeah. Like there I was glad that one of us had finally said something about our red feelings and then…that."

"I always thought you wanted to pail. Wasn't it the subject of many a song?"

Cronus blushed at the memory of his music. "Yeah, but I wrote them some time ago. But that's not the point – I never wrote about someone becoming my matesprit and the first thing they do is fuck me on a desk while saying some really bad things. Like, wow it's bad enough that you didn't want to see my face while you did it, but saying all that stuff as well? That's not the Kankri I know. The Kankri I know would have you tied to a chair while he lectured you on the hemospectrum for a sweep after that display."

You sit on the floor with him and gently kiss his face, but he pushes you to arms length. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to think that I didn't want to see you. I find you very attractive."

"That's not what I'm really upset about though."

You sigh. "It's…I suppose it's a kink of mine. I really get off to things I shouldn't. I don't wish to kink shame, so I accept it as part of who I am. Of course I can see that I have triggered you by indulging myself, which I do apologise for, but you did catch me at a bad time, so if you ask it of me then I shall refrain from this particular kink in the future."

It's his turn to sigh. "Kan, I don't want to stop you enjoying yourself. I don't mind if you want to degrade me and call me a dirty fish or whatever, but please don't do it to yourself. I don't like hearing you say things like that. You're perfect to me, no matter what."

You've pulled your knees up to your chest. "Cronus… I'm not perfect. I feel this need to be empowered, but I can't act that way without punishing myself too, because I'm… I'm not supposed to have any power." You can feel yourself crumbling now that you have no desire left in your body.

"What? Kan, you're the one that's always talking about equality and saying we all have the same power, status, whatever you want to call it."

"I know…but…" You're not supposed to cry after finally securing a matesprit, but you feel bad and he's being so nice.

"Oh, man, Kan." He puts a hand on your shoulder and rubs. "Kankri, come on, don't cry. There's nothing to cry about." Now he's pulling you close and putting an arm around you.

"I'm sorry. For everything. I just…you're so nice to me, Cronus. Thank you… Thank you for accepting me." You're in his lap, cheek pressed against his chest.

He shushes you and whispers sweet things into your ear. You don't believe everything he says because you know you're not perfect and you don't think yourself particularly beautiful either, but you let him continue because it makes you feel warm inside. A hand is rubbing your back as well, the other keeping you close to him.

He doesn't stop or let go until you're back to the Kankri he knows, until you tell him this is far too much for a first day as matesprits and that maybe you should check that privilege.


End file.
